the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Singapore gay businesses
Introduction Businesses catering to an exclusively gay clientele are a relatively recent phenomenon. It was unclear, prior to the 1980s, if the local pink market was large enough to sustain such enterprises. However, with widespread access to the Internet, which helped to consolidate the gay community, the Government's liberalisation policy to attract foreign talent and tourists, and the cessation of Police harassment, gay businesses have sprouted up to serve the hitherto unmet needs of gay Singaporeans. Historical Contemporary Entertainment venues *See Homosexuality in Singapore, the section entitled "Singapore gay venues". Non-sexual spas *The Hidden Place- Located along Tras Street in Tanjong Pagar. Provides spa services for men by men, including facials, massage and waxing. *Roman M Salon- Ming Arcade #05-07 Cuscaden Road (near Orchard MRT Station, next to Hard Rock Cafe, use the lift). A salon providing spa treatments, facials, body works and baths to exclusively male clientele. Centrally-located in the heart of the city. *SimplyMenz.com- 82 Lorong H Telok Kurau, 6728-8799. Premium men's skin care and cosmetics productsdeveloped specifically for men's requirements and distinctly addressing men's grooming needs. Their website offers a wide selection of grooming products and an online community to share grooming tips. Based in Singapore, SimplyMenz ships to all parts of Asia. *Winward Art of Aromatherapy- 5 Coleman Street, Suite 03-26 Excelsior Hotel and Shopping Centre, 6337-7008, 6337-1570. Clinical face and body care for men. An upscale ambiance for those interested in maintaining a youthful, healthy look. Top quality products by Dr. LaurAnne (Roma Italy). Appointment preferred. Massage services *GayMassageMen Outcalls Appointments:http://www.gaymassagemen.com/ Well trained young Indian masseur for 24-hour outcall discrete massage service specialize in Swedish, Deep Tissue, Sensual for your total relaxation. *Male Massage Singapore A rejuvenating deep tissue body massage which greatly helps to de-stress.Massage conducted within the comfort of your own privacy by an experienced fit male massage therapist.Contact male massage therapist ,Joe at 92739531 for massage appt. *5 Star Massage Appointments: 9237-6960. Professionally trained masseurs offering Taiwanese-style deep tissue massage to ease your aches and tensions away. Home/hotel visits only. Reasonable rates. *Aroma Bodyworks Appointments: 9751-3455. A unique "home spa" concept with an East-meets-West ambience, providing authentic aroma therapy, Swedish relaxation massage and scrub by an experienced, professional masseur. Located away from the maddening urban crowd, the emphasis is on exclusivity, discretion and individual customer care. To customer privacy and confidentiality, directions are provided upon appointment. *Body Harmonics 64A Monk's Hill Terrace (adjacent to Newton Circus Food Centre), Newton (Newton MRT NS21), 9040-8062. A contemporary men's spa offering professional massage therapy, body scrubs and body masques by certified male therapists. *Body Revival Roxy Square II (opposite Parkway Parade), 50 East Coast Rd, #01-120, 6440-3870. 6440-3870. Welcome to fantasyboysclub in singapore city ... where fantasy meets reality. You'll find that these gentlemen are handsome, erotic, and definitely exotic. These elite entertainers are available for Bachelorette Parties, as well as personal, outcall entertainment in the privacy of your room. our website; www.FanTasyBoysClub.com +65 - 97869059 *Bodywork Massage Appointments: 8100-1828. Home-Based bodywork offering Swedish massage, aromatheraphy and acupressure foot relexlogy. Hotel outcall also available. Utopia Member Discount *Indian Men Club Appointments: 8374-0174. The first Indian Men Club providing 100% discreet gay, bisexual and straight Indian Male massage services for Male and Female clients in Singapore only. We have wide range of Indian male masseurs to choose. *Massage REIKI Appointments: 9384-7750. Relax, calm, enhance energy, relieve stress and pain, alleviate tiredness and aching muscles, feel good. REIKI is a Japanese holistic energy treatment, also known as "touch therapy". It works on all levels -- physical, mental, emotional and spiritual -- thus resulting in a healthier body, calmer mind, inner peace and centered spirit. *The Male Therapist 6334-4525. Various types of massage and facials. The masseurs are all certified and provide proper massage (non-sexual). By appointment only (book through internet or phone). *Metro Therapist Appointments: 8141-4834. Cocoon Wrap, Flavor Scrub, Essential Massage for day and night. Home visiting services from professionally-trained Male Therapists. *OutCallTherapy Appointments: 9366-6321. 24-hour outcall massage service for the discerning man seeking more than the generic paltry touch. Friendly and professional young male therapists visit anywhere in Singapore to provide soothing massage which envelop clients in total bliss and ecstasy. Pamper yourself and be swept away in utter tranquility. *Personal Touch Unit #03-22 Excelsior Hotel and Shopping Centre (5 minutes walk from City Hall MRT), appointments call 9002-7281. Remove yourself from the cares of the world with an invigorating body massage, full body scrub, facial, body detox (parafango) and hair cut by a certified male therapist. Utopia Member Discount *Peter Massage Indulge and experience a rejuvenating massage by a mature chinese massuer. Details at http://www.geocities.com/peter_massage *Wellness Therapy Appointments: 9875-6906. Certified male massage therapist trained in the art of Swedish massage providing relaxation exclusively for men in the privacy of your own place. Outcall only Food and beverage outlets No restaurant in Singapore can survive relying on an exclusively gay customer base. The concept was attempted by entrepreneur Max Lim on the ground floor of Raw sauna in 2003 but failed to take off. The following outlets are gay-friendly at best. *Nonya & Baba (rustic regional cooking)- 262 River Valley Road, 6734-1382, 6734-1386. Daily from 11:30am-10pm. *Riverside Bar & Grill (Western and Mediterranean cuisine)- 2 Stadium Walk #01-06/07, Singapore Indoor Stadium Waterfront, map and directions, 6346-5202 FAX 6346-5574. Gay and lesbian-friendly restaurant, bar, and live music venue with spectacular views of the river and the city skyline. Indoor and outdoor seating. Menu ranges from home-cooked burgers and pizzas to fine dining. Wide selection of wine, beer, house spirits and cocktails. Live music Thu-Sun. Jazz, Soul, R&B, Blues, and Rock & Roll. Convenient parking in Car Park E. A great place to celebrate the end of day with friends old and new, or to kick off your evening on the town. *Tea Chapter (traditional Chinese tea house)- 9A-9B Neil Road, 6226-1175. 11am-11pm Tues.-Sun., 7pm-11pm Mondays. Rustic setting an a restored shophouse. Countless varieties of tea to try, all with properties and poetic names. Learn to prepare tea in the Chinese style. A unique place to relax with a group of friends. Shops *Bods Bodyknit- 3/F The Heeren Shops, 260 Orchard Road, 6735-8892. Local designers flaunt their body-hugging casual wear, undergear and swimwear to an appreciative gay clientelle. Branches at Plaza Singapura, 68 Orchard Road, 6338-0868, and Suntec City, Temasek Boulevard, 6334-1189. *Condomania- at Lucky Plaza, basement. Wide range of conservative and novelty condoms available. *The House of Condoms- Lucky Plaza. Second prophylactic hawker has opened shop here. *Ed-Don Fashion Lifestyle- 2/F 53A South Bridge Road, 6533-5202. Ultra sexy and fun casual gear and swim wear for gay men. In-house label. Simplicity in design, cutting, and exclusive limited quantity is their hallmark. *JoX- #02-13 Chinatown Point, 133 New Bridge Road (beside the new Chinatown MRT Station), 6327-4088, FAX 6223-8919. Gay-owned and operated shop providing international "gay-famous" fashion and lifestyle labels including: Ajaxx63 (rated sexiest t-shirt brand by OUT Magazine); an ultra-sexy range of men's swimwear, gymwear, undergear, leathergear, casual and club wear; plus cards/physique posters and Asian men's publications by renowned Taiwanese photographer Tu Dai Hsiung. *Meet The Shop- 21 Cuscaden Road, 01-08 Ming Arcade (diagonal from Hard Rock Cafe, directly facing Emporio Armani), 6738-3926. Sexy men's and women's casual wear, club wear. Modern and ethnic home decor. Open daily 11am - 9:45pm. Credit cards accepted. *NewUrbanMale.com- #04-07 The Heeren Shops, 260 Orchard Rd (opposite Orchard California Gym and above HMV), 6738-8329 FAX 6737-7290. Fashion for men with good taste. You can get well known men's labels such as 2Xist, aussieBum, LA Sporting Club, Whittall and Shon, FDNY/NYPF, Ajaxx63, Sauvage, Go Softwear, men's magazines, Havaianas Flip Flop, male grooming systems all in one store. Masculine ambience, happening crowd. Open 11am - 10pm daily. *Power Tools Fashion- #03-12 The Heeren Shops, 260 Orchard Rd, 6834-1201. Gay-trendy clothing imported from Hong Kong adn Bangkok. *Project Shop Blood Bros- #02-20 Paragon Shopping Centre, 29 Orchard Rd, 6735-0071. Where the local guyz go to package their goods. Trendy gear engineered for gym bods. Branches at 1/F Raffles City Shopping Centre, 6334-2825, and #01-43/48 Wisma Atria, 435 Orchard Road, 6737-9058. Online *Phuck!Toys - Online sex toys retailer for gays. http://www.PhuckToys.com Event organisers *Del Salado Entertainment Pte Ltd 11 Crane Rd, 6342-4751, FAX 6342-4750. Foam party specialists. Travel services *Mango Travel 16C Trengganu St, 6224-3171, 6224-3172, fax 6224-6225. Singapore's first boutique travel agency with special focus on alternative travel, to and from Singapore. Experienced travel consultants offering niche-market products and services at affordable prices, such as tour packages to Worldwide Mardi Gras, Europride, romantic weekend getaways, etc. Charming office in the heart of Chinatown. References and External links *The Utopia website's Singapore listingshttp://www.utopia-asia.com/tipssing.htm *Businesses